


a short flipbook

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [11]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship could be summed up in a handful of photographs, none quite right for framing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a short flipbook

Their relationship could be summed up in a handful of photographs, none quite right for framing. The type that would sit in the back of an album, the ones people flipped through quickly if they even got to them. The ones brushed off, that didn’t welcome questions, and would have been pulled out if there was another place to hide them. 

_*click*_

Miranda noticing her. 

_*click*_

Realizing she wanted to please her more than anything else. 

_*click*_

Her friends telling her to just apologize to Nate, that she needed to have a life outside of work- being suddenly and predictably saved by her cellphone. Splitting a bottle of red wine with Miranda, and her bed. Feeling more at home than she had in months. 

_*click*_

The twins don’t like her when she stays over and eats breakfast with them. Miranda hates when she doesn’t stay the night. Miranda doesn’t ruin her heels though. 

_*click*_

They touch more and talk less. Andy ignores that.

_*click*_

Miranda changes the locks.

_*click*_

Andy takes the job in Boston.


End file.
